Growing Up Can Change Everything
by xxloganberrysmoothieloverxx
Summary: Mikan finally discovers her feelings for Natsume but is it too late? Will Natsume fall for another? Who could this new girl be? Will Mikan, now extremely smart, gorgeous and talented, get back her kuro-neko?
1. Introduction

It was another normal day in Alice Academy, well…. for them, it's normal. Years have gone by, and our favorite "cute" little girl has grown prettier than she ever was. Yes! our Mikan Sakura (now sixteen years old) , is back with our favorite "cool" guy, Natsume Hyuuga (also sixteen). Through the years, Natsume still has a liking for "You- Know- Who" (and no…it's not Voldemort if you know him…duh)

There were some things that didn't change about Mikan. Even though she's already 16 years old, she's still as bubbly and at the same time dense as ever. And when she finally discovers her feelings for our "kuro- neko", something VERY TERRIBLE happened. What will this TERRIBLE thing be? You'll eventually know if you keep on reading

_**Note**_: _If you're not interested in romance/alices /school /sadness/ anything related to Gakuen Alice. Well… continue reading, it's your fault you opened this. Just joking!!! If you ever get bored please leave reviews to make it more exciting. I even get bored myself at the beginning because most stories have the same start like I do. But one thing's for sure the ending's TOTALLY different and unique. And yeah! In my story, Mikan's very talented than she ever was so wait for it!_

_A/N: Words in ' ' are thoughts_


	2. Chapter 1: Special Announcement

It was a normal day in Alice Academy but now, everyone's older. It was almost time for classes to start when a familiar bubbly voice entered the class.

"Ohayo minna- san!" greeted the girl. Nonoko who was near the door, greeted back saying, "Ohayo Mikan-chan!"

Mikan rushed to the back towards her seat beside Natsume when the bell rang just minutes after she entered. As she passed by Hotaru,

"Ohayo Hotaru!!!" she exclaimed. But instead of hearing an answer, there was just a very long silence which was broken by the sound of crickets. "Hotaru! Greet me! Greet me! Greet me!!!!" Mikan exclaimed sounding VERY disappointed.

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**_

Yes! Hotaru's baka gun strikes again! But now it's more enhanced with the newly installed automatic activation by just using Hotaru's mind as the trigger.

"Ouch!….Why did you do that?" she(Mikan) said as she was struggling to get up from her fall. "Shut up. You're annoying" Hotaru answered but Mikan was already halfway to her seat grinning "Okay. Thanks for the greeting!"

She now continued her journey to her seat (as if it was too far) while skipping happily. As she laid her things on the table, she greeted Natsume. "Ohayo Natsume- kun!" "Hn." was his only reply

Mikan who again felt disappointed turned to a blonde haired boy's way

"Ohayo Ruka- pyon!" she exclaimed and Ruka replied "Ohayo Sakura- san!" while smiling back at each other.

Right after she sat down, a teacher opened the door with a VERY WEIRD box in his hands. Natsume, slightly peeked through his manga 'What's this STUPID teacher up to now?' Well, practically, all the students are thinking about this except Mikan who immediately stood up "Ohayo Narumi- sensei!" she greeted.

"Ohayo Mikan- chan! Okay class I have an announcement to make!" Narumi said. Everyone groaned except the four: Ruka, Natsume, Hotaru and **Mikan(who looks very excited). **They think that it'd be another boring activity prepared by the faculty.

"Oh Come on! Show some excitement!" the teacher said in a disappointed but still excited voice. Well, again, there was awkward silence and cricket sounds all over again. Narumi broke the silence and continued talking "O~kay. Today, we're choosing a student to be a scholar at one of our school branches-Alice Academy, which is located in USA. Hm… Who would be the lucky student? And when I say lucky, he/she really is because this is the only chance you'll get. Don't worry if you'll miss your classmate 'coz it'll only be in one month. But I assure you, it'll be worthwhile because there (in the USA) you ARE allowed to go out of the school.

After those last words, everyone started chatting and got extremely excited especially Mikan (duh!)

"Oooh… (Sparkling eyes) I would LOVE to go there!" Mikan said. But-

"Who would even let you go? No one's that STUPID." Natsume retorted. Narumi then continued talking "Okay. Everyone has a chance so keep quiet" he said happily because of the class's excitement.

'Except for HIM' Natsume added. "Hey! Baka-sensei! How do you pick the student anyway?" "Oh! Of course. We're choosing through draw lots" Narumi replied. 'See? REALLY STUPID' Natsume said to himself.

After shutting the students up, Narumi slowly reached for a name in the box. "Hm…Who could the lucky student be?" He slowly opened the piece of paper. "Oh! Wonderful! Our representative is-"

"It's Mikan!" A voice said from inside the room. Everyone searched where the voice came from, even Natsume but he wasn't noticed. It was Koko.

"What?" Koko said

"How can you say that? Are you a psychic or something?!" asked Sumire who was in complete shock from the announcement because she was expecting somebody else to be representative: herself.

"Um… do you have amnesia?" asked Koko to Sumire. "No. Why?" she answered back.

"Did you forget that I read minds" Sumire was taken aback from this statement and slouched down her seat from embarrassment "Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry"

Narumi interrupted this conversation and said "Well, since Koko announced our lucky student, I better get going!" He was hurrying to the door until "Hey! You sure that girl's the right choice? She'll die there trying to understand and speak English" Natsume said this bluntly, obviously referring to Mikan.

"Oh. It's okay. She'll handle it. I know you're just worried! (grinning) Ja- Ne!" Narumi said to Natsume, as he successfully escaped the room before anyone can comment about what he said. However, Mikan had no time to absorb what Narumi said because she was STILL dumbfounded from Natsume's comment a while ago. She remained like that for a few seconds until she snapped back to reality.

"How can you say such blunt things so easily?!" Mikan shouted to Natsume. But Natsume remained silent and continued to read his manga (AGAIN). But he eventually decided to let out a "Hn" to keep Mikan from shouting.

"Don't 'hn' me. For your information, I'll survive there for years as long as there's food" Mikan exclaimed. Natsume can't help himself and asked "You sure?" "Of course. I'll start packing right now. Hmph!" Mikan stumped to the door towards her room saying complaints about how Natsume keeps on treating her.

As Mikan left the room, Ruka approached Natsume "Yo! You're SERIOUSLY worried, aren't you?" "What are you talking about?" Natsume asked (which was rather stupid because- I'll just continue. I might say bad things).

"Come on. I'm serious here. Why don't you tell her now?" Ruka added. Natsume looked at him as if he would do such a thing, _the _Natsume Hyuuga doing such a thing? "Why should I? She's just a stupid, clumsy, dense girl-" "- that you love" Ruka added. Natsume didn't react to anything so Ruka just continued "You know you have to confess to her before she falls in love with another guy in America."

Natsume didn't like the sound of that and immediately answered "Who could possibly like that girl and who could possibly be more handsome than me?" "How cocky, Natsume"

Ruka said to him and continued "You have to admit. Mikan's cute and funny and now she's smarter since elementary. You've been head over heels about her since that time. I, myself, admit that I fell for her too." Natsume interrupted "Be careful of what you're saying. You have a girlfriend. (referring to Hotaru)" "Don't change topics Natsume. Mikan is….sure! You can say she's dense but she's not dumb Natsume. Technically, she's VERY smart because of her higher grades and her newly discovered alice. You know what I'm talking about (S.E.C.) If you confess to her she'll probably notice you more and realize you've got the same affections for each other."

"….." Natsume didn't say anything though in his mind, there's an argument going on. 'Ruka is quite right (Wait. Not _quite right_. He's definitely right.)' Ruka snapped him back to reality and said "So. Will you give it a go?"

"No." Natsume said as he closed his manga and stood up to leave the room. Ruka called him "But Natsu-". Unfortunately, he already left the room thinking deeply without even looking up. He almost bumped into other students but they were too scared so they moved away from him.

*******************************

On the other hand, on a deserted building (well…not totally)

"Natsume! You BASTARD!" Mikan was stumping her way through the empty hallways "Baka Natsume! All he's doing is insulting me in front of so many people and he's surely enjoying it! Didn't even have a tiny bit of worry about….." Mikan looks around her. "Wait. Where am I? Oh no! I got lost AGAIN!"

While Mikan was discovering where she currently is, Natsume, on the other hand was on his way to a SPECIAL PLACE. Where could Mikan be? And what's this SPECIAL PLACE that Natsume's going to while slowly walking and thinking deeply?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**: Sorry if this is a boring chapter. It's just that I got an idea from other stories but PLEASE KEEP ON READING. The story will be more exciting on the next chapters. But probably not the next two chapters, maybe the fourth but I'm encouraging you to read to know some information for the final chapters to come. Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So so sorry for the very late update!!! Gosh! It's even the first chapter! I'll make it up to you guyz! I was just busy with lots and lots of schoolwork. There are a lot of deadlines! You don't know what I am going through right now!!! I almost failed in Geometry….scary….It's one of the major subjects and I definitely need to pass this…I'll try to download the other chapters as fast as I could so I will not be accused of copyright! Thanks! Again :D


End file.
